Conclusions
by Kelslyn
Summary: Carlos notices that his boyfriend has been spending more and more time with the new scientist in town, and then that scientist says something to make Carlos suspect that there may be something between the two of them...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Cecil, I got a new movie and was wondering if you'd be home soon so we can watch it together." Carlos said hopefully.

"Sorry Sweetheart I can't, I'm at the lab with Dimitri." Cecil responded. Instead of answering Carlos just hung up, which was quite rude according to the secret police officer tasked with listening to their conversations for the day. Carlos hadn't been feeling as loved by Cecil as of late. His three-eyed radio host had been spending more and more time with the new scientist in town from Russia, Dimitri, and less and less time with his boyfriend. It was bugging the crap out of Carlos and he didn't know how to fix it. Carlos sighed. For tonight he would simply settle for being pathetic and go sit at a booth in Big Rico's and watch the lab next door to see what they were doing. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch on his way to the door and told himself he wasn't doing this out of jealousy, just curiosity.

Carlos gritted his teeth as he walked up to Big Rico's door and recognized the figure that was approaching the door from the direction of the lab. It was the new scientist, Dimitri. They both reached the door at the same time and Carlos sneered.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _my _boyfriend over at the lab?"

"Hm? Oh you're Carlos! It's so great to finally meet you, you're supposed to be the best scientist ever stationed here." Dimitri held out a hand to Carlos and the Hispanic scientist simply looked at it coldly, not making a move to shake hands with the man who in his eyes stole his boyfriend. Dimitri's excited smile faded slightly and he let his hand drop back down to his side. "Well… anyways, I'm just picking up some pizza for us to eat over at the lab."

"Uh huh. And what have you two been doing at the lab?" Carlos asked. Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Um well I'm working on a series experiments on Nightvale I'm hoping to present to a scientist I want to have an apprenticeship under."

"What exactly does my boyfriend have to do with that?"

"He's part of my experiments."

"Excuse me?" Carlos growled as they walked into Big Rico's together.

"He agreed to it." They were silent as they got in line and ordered but when they were waiting for their pizzas Dimitri spoke again. "It's gorgeous when his tattoos move. And absolutely breathe taking when they glow." The Russian scientist said softly, almost as though complementing his boyfriend would ease Carlos's obvious anger. Carlos sucked in a breath and swelled with rage as he whirled around to face the other scientist.

"EXCUSE ME?" Dimitri shrank a little and his eyes widened when he realized how that would sound. Cecil's tattoos only moved when he was aroused and they only glowed when he climaxed.

"That's-that's not what I meant." Dimitri stammered.

"YOU'RE HAVING AN AFAIR WITH MY BOYFRIEND? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The secret police officer sitting in the corner started to stand, sensing that he may be needed, but then sat back down as the waitress came back with his refilled iced tea glass. He told himself it would be fine without his interference.

"I'm-" Carlos didn't wait for Dimitri to finish, he didn't wait for his pizza, he stormed out of Big Rico's and got in his car and drove home. He was crying the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos got home and he flew to the room he shared with the love of his life, the one that was cheating on him. With tears blurring his vision he threw some clothes and toiletries into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. Just then he heard the door open and Cecil call out.

"Carlos? Baby, Dimitri told me what happened at Big Rico's and I swear it's not like that." Carlos paused and took a deep breath. He wanted to believe him, but the evidence was mounting against the 'not like that' argument.

"Then what IS it like?" Carlos snapped. He flinched, it sounded much harsher than he intended it too. No, you would not try to be nice. He chided himself. He's the one that destroyed your life together. Cecil's blonde head popped into the bedroom and Carlos saw that all three of his purple eyes were glistening with tears. Carlos paused and it took all of his will power not to go over to him and hold him in his arms. He took a deep, shuddering breath and walked toward the front door, pushing past Cecil.

"Baby please come talk to me." Cecil begged as he trailed behind Carlos.

"About what?" Carlos asked flatly, his voice the torn and rugged tone of a man that's been defeated.

"It was a misunderstanding! I'm helping Dimitri with an experiment!" Cecil said desperately. Carlos whirled around so fast one of the zippers on his bag caught on Cecil's arm and a cut tore its way up half his forearm. Cecil didn't seem to notice but a bit of Carlos broke inside, he loved the blonde too much to ever want to hurt him.

"A misunderstanding? Really? How can you expect me to believe that?" He yelled, the tears that had been welling in his eyes finally spilling over. When Cecil saw that he had brought his Hispanic boyfriend to tears he broke. He couldn't even respond as he sank to his knees and buried his face into his hands, sobbing.

"I don't ever want to see you again." Carlos said as he turned and opened the front door, slammed it shut behind him and walked to his car.

In his car, Carlos finally let himself break. Ugly sobs wracked his body and he ran his hands through his hair, pulling it, hoping maybe the pain would distract him from the deeper more soul destroying pain that tore through his heart.

Cecil repeatedly hit his head against the door that separated him from the love of his life. Blood bloomed from the wound on his arm and ran down his pale flesh to drip on the wood floor. He wanted to go after him… but Carlos had said he never wanted to see Cecil again… so he'd stay away. He'd stay away, and let his heart break. He'd let it shatter into a million pieces and feel the pain of his soul being torn apart if it made Carlos happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so so sorry this is taking so long and I'm not updating as often and you haven't heard anything from my partner lately, It's finals week for us so we have very little time. Once again, sorry. –Lyn

"What is the point of this?" Cecil shouted, his beautiful voice cracking. Dimitri looked up, sympathy in his eyes.

"I need to get this data. Look, there's a special connection between people in Nightvale, and it happens between two people who lose their virginity to each other. It's unnatural and almost unhealthy, the level of need they have for each other is unrivaled in…. well anything. I need to gather more data on this, to see the extent this connection goes."

"Why us, then?" Cecil yelled.

"Because Carlos isn't from Nightvale, I needed to know if the connection was just a strong for him or not."

"You didn't question how strong it was for me?"

"I did a simple exercise with his pictures, his lab coat, one of his shirts, and making you think about him and just that got you aroused and eventually made you cum."

"IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT'S WHAT GOT ME IN THIS SITUATION!" Cecil's tattoos started quivering, not moving in the way they do when he's turned on but almost shaking with rage. A second more of the quivering and their varying shades of purple suddenly bled to an inky, pitch black so dark it seemed as though his tattoos were made of The Void. Out of sheer scientific captivation Dimitri picked up his clip board and began madly scribbling notes. Cecil's third eyes twitched in rage and he crossed the small space between him and the scientist and calm, sweet, gentle Cecil grabbed his clip board and snapped it in half over his knee. Dimitri looked up in shock, pen still in hand, at the raging beast he had created.

"Don't you dare." Cecil hissed. "Don't you dare treat this like a fucking experiment, this is my life you're playing with now. You know what? I don't care what it'll do to your precious data or whatever, I don't get how telling him it's an experiment will mess it up so I'm telling him." Mind made, Cecil turned around and strode to the door before hearing Dimitri behind him, his thick Russian accent making his soft voice a little hard to understand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Cecil felt a prick in his arm and the lights went out.

Dimitri felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Cecil crumble to the floor and hit his head pretty hard, a thin trickle of blood running down the side of his forehead and running next to his left eye. He set the syringe that had contained the anesthetic on a nearby counter and grabbed each of Cecil's wrists. He flipped Cecil on his back and dragged him into a storage closet in the back of the lab, put him in and locked the door. He felt a little bad, but when separated these intensely connected couples could be dangerous, to others and themselves. One had killed herself because she was forcibly separated from her boyfriend and when he found out he starved himself to death, almost as though he simply gave up. More common though was that when they were forcibly separated they became extremely violent towards anything that would get in their way. So for now, for other people's safety, he would keep Cecil here. At least, that's what Dimitri told himself to help ease his conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos showed up at a fellow scientist's house that night, bag slung over his shoulder, eyes downcast.

"Carlos?" Pepper asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Cecil and I had a fight…. We broke up. And I came to you because you're a scientist so you'll understand me but you're not from NightVale so you won't side with Cecil automatically. Uhh….. can I stay here for a few days?" Pepper was already nodding and stepping away from the door before he finished. She turned and walked away, towards the kitchen and Carlos followed, closing the door behind him. He had been to Pepper's house several times and knew his way around. He took his shoes off in the front entry way and dropped his bag off in the guest bedroom before making his way to the kitchen where Pepper was already blowing the steam off the top of a cup of coffee. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and pour coffee into it before sitting down at the table across from Pepper. They sat in silence for a minute before Pepper finally spoke.

"You going to tell me what you two fought about?" Carlos took a small sip of coffee before nodding and telling her what he knew, about why he suspected that Cecil was cheating on him and the huge fight they had had before Carlos had stormed out. Pepper took another slow sip of coffee and pushed her black Hipster style glasses further up her nose.

"That's rough. But other than that one conversation, what makes you think he's cheating on you?"

"He's spending more and more time with Dimitri and less and less with me." Pepper straightened her glasses and quickly put up her mocha colored hair into a messy bun. She was in scientist mode.

"That can be explained by him helping Dimitri with his experiments, you of all people should understand how science can take over your life."

"Alright, what about what Dimitri told me, about seeing Cecil's tattoos move and glow?"

"Have you ever bothered to ask what the experiments are about? You may be involved with them and, well, Cecil never has been much for self-control. No offense."

"None taken." They were silent for a long time, drinking their coffee and thinking about the situation at hand. After a long time Carlos spoke again.

"Do you believe the reasons?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe the reasons you gave me for all this stuff?"

"Of course. Carlos, you and Cecil are special with each other, you two are….. if I weren't a scientist I'd say you were made for each other. I don't think Cecil could ever cheat on you." Carlos sighed and set the mug down on the table.

"I guess that means I have to go apologize and let him explain." Pepper smiled gently.

"That would probably be a good first step." Carlos stood up and turned to go out again, then turned back and quickly crossed to his friend and gave her a quick hug before grabbing his shoes and walking out the door, shouting a quick 'thank you' before he shut the door.

Pepper's eyes narrowed and she whipped out her cell phone the second Carlos was gone, dialing a number she had memorized by now. She waited for the answering 'hello' and spoke quickly.

"Dimitri, I may have made things much, much more interesting…."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Guys I have two different ending planned for this, one is sad, one is happy. I can't decide which one to use so comment or message me which one you think I should go with. -Lyn

"Excuse me, you did what?" Dimitri asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, attempting to fight off the building headache he had. Pepper explained what had happened and Dimitri's eyes widened.

"No! Are you kidding me?" He took a deep breath and spoke again, his voice a little more controlled. "Pepper in all of these cases at least one, if not both, of the partners become extremely violent when forcibly separated. Did you hear me? _Forcibly._ If they don't know they're being separated by an outside force then it'll be fine. But if you send Carlos over here and they discover that they are in fact being separated by anything other than their own choice they will respond. And I can't decide if Cecil is violent or not, which means I don't know if Carlos is violent or not. YOU COULD HAVE JUST MADE A TERRIVLE MISTAKE, PEPPER!" There was silence on the other end of the line and Pepper spoke again, her voice low and deadly.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I'm stuck helping you. I'm doing this for a credit share on the research. Remember, if you piss me off I can shut this whole thing down just by telling them what's happening." Then the call was cut off and Dimitri pulled the phone away from his ear, almost in a shocked way. His eyes narrowed and he tucked the phone into his pocket. Sometimes Pepper really pissed him off. He heard a moan come from the supply closet he had dumped Cecil in and he stiffened. He didn't know if Cecil was violent, but he was about to find out.

Carlos drove home and went into the apartment, fearing what he had left, a broken Cecil.

"Cecil? I'm, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I really am, Baby. Can we please just forget this all happened?" At the end his voice cracked and he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Baby, I'm so so sorry for what I said." Suddenly he realized just how silent the flat was aside from the sound of his own voice. None of the lights were on and he couldn't hear Cecil moving anywhere. "Cecil?" He didn't get a response and immediately checked all the rooms in the small apartment. He couldn't find him so Carlos assumed Cecil left because of how mad Carlos must have made him. Where would he have gone?

"To Dimitri." Carlos breathed. He cursed and slammed the door as he tore out of the apartment, determined to find out where Cecil was and to take back his boyfriend. He didn't know what part Dimitri played in this but he knew it wasn't a good one, and Carlos would make him pay for it. And Carlos decided that in NightVale, it wouldn't be too high a price for the interfering scientist to pay for it with his life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is the last chapter but please review to help future stories be better than this one, be polite and tell me what you liked -Lyn

Carlos burst through the door of the lab, it banged violently against the wall and making Dimitri jump.

"Where is he?" Carlos roared.

"I-I don't know." Dimitri stuttered in response. The Hispanic scientist closet the distance between them in three large steps and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, twisting it in his fist and lifting until his toes were just barely brushing the ground.

"Do not try my patience." He growled harshly. Dimitri's face began to turn red and he clawed at the hand holding him up.

"Please…" He gasped out.

"Please? PLEASE? No, you don't get the privilege of begging after what you've done to me and my boyfriend. Now WHERE IS HE?" Dimitri's face was turning blue, and he appeared to be on the verge of passing out. Carlos shook him violently. "WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARD?"

"The…. The…" After that he mumbled something indistinct and his head lolled backwards. He had stopped breathing. Carlos dropped him in disgust, not paying attention to the sickeningly wet thud his skull made as it made contact with the tile floor. He looked around and growled. The rest of the lab looked empty and was all quiet. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Cecil groggily opened his third eye and looked around. Where was he? His other eyes opened and he remembered what had happened. He heard a door slam and sat straight up. What the hell was that? He listened for a minute and when he heard nothing else he stood up and went to the door. He tried to open it and when it didn't budge his eyes started to water.

"But… but…. if I can't get out how will I see Carlos?" He half whimpered half asked the dark closet, almost expecting The Void to answer him. He hit his head against the door, just barley avoiding his third eye, and feebly clawed at the barrier. "I need to see him again. I need him."

Carlos stormed out of the lab and looked around. He saw someone walking toward the lab from the parking lot and growled as he recognized them. Pepper. He walked up to her and just as she was starting to smile and greet him Carlos grabbed her upper arms and squeezed. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Carlos?"

"Where is he?" He growled out. Pepper realized what danger she had put herself in and immediately answered.

"I don't know, Dimitri didn't tell me."

"Well Dimitri isn't breathing any more so I can't ask him." Carlos growled out. Pepper gasped and winced as Carlos threw her aside. She held no use for him anymore. Suddenly he had an idea, Dimitri could have hidden him at his apartment. Carlos knew where it was, when someone new moves to Nightvale you know everything about them in less than 24 hours. He got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot like a madman, leaving skid marks and a scent of burnt rubber in his wake.

Pepper sat up and pulled out her phone, dialing the secret police number with shaking hands and waiting for the tentacle lobster to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Carlos has become a danger to the Council." Pepper lied easily, her voice shaking. They would never act just on what he had done, but if they even thought he was a danger to the Council they would take him out without question.

Cecil found a small battery powered radio in the supply closet next to the drain cleaner and quickly turned it to the secret police channel, hoping to somehow get a message to them about where he was. When he finally got to the channel he was horrified.

"We have Carlos cornered, The Void has been notified and has begun descending."

"No…" Cecil whispered, tears starting to pool in his eyes. He waited for a second before hearing the rest of the report.

"He has been taken in by The Void, the council is safe." A relieved sounding secret police officer said.

"NO!" Cecil screamed. The tears spilled over in a cascade, not starting slowly as most tears do. He began sobbing, tearing at his hair and rocking as ugly sobs wracked his body. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT HIM NOT HIM TAKE ME BUT GIVE HIM BACK!" He screamed through his sobs. He grabbed the radio and threw it across the room and again noticed the drain cleaner. He grabbed it and pulled it close to him. It took him a second to open it because his palms were slick with tears but once he did he simply stared down the neck into the bottle at the green, sloshing liquid.

"I'll be with you soon." He whispered.


End file.
